If Wishes Were Fishes
by UseFlamethrower
Summary: Sasori never thought he'd be jealous of the targets that Deidara and he would be in charge of "taking care of" and little did he did know the day when he would wish he was an enemy of Akatsuki would come.


DeiSaso

After I deleted my first fic (Will You Follow Me?) because I didn't like it anymore, I figured I had to redeem myself somehow so when the idea for this came into my mind, I was like "Yes!"

This is told in Sasori's POV. He's slightly OOC but I think it works this way.

I wanted to show Sasori's kind of, mental deterioration through the fic. I think it adds character.

Narutoverse

Not a one-shot!

Summary: Sasori never thought he'd be jealous of the targets that Deidara and he would be in charge of "taking care of" and little did he did know the day when he would wish he was an enemy of Akatsuki would come.

*Shishou: A common term for master used a lot by Kyo from Fruits Basket when addressing his adoptive father/martial arts teacher. Really, I just wanted to use the honorific of Master without using Danna because of who is saying it.

**Something my granny said to me once. "If wishes were fishes, poor men would feast." Sasori uses a shortened version of this.

To clear things up now; Sasori retains his puppet body for missions though to indulge in sleep (a very rare occurrence) he uses a Human no Jutsu. At times he showers, masturbates, has sex, or sleeps just assume he's used it.

Three chapters. An **opening/intro thing**, a DeiSaso chapter, and an ending.

Debating on making a sequel or not.

**I do not own Naruto or its characters Deidara or Sasori. This story is completely fan made.**

I never thought I'd wish to be an enemy of the Akatsuki, and following that same line of thought, I never thought I'd be jealous of the enemies we had or become so obsessed with my blonde partner.

It happened one day as Deidara and I were assigned to handle the murder of a rather troublesome female shinobi who was in the way of our organization. The crimes that she must pay back to us with her life were never told to Deidara or me, but in my own defense why she needed to die was none of my concern. Orders are, and always will be, orders.

Deidara was different. While he confided to me that he didn't need to know what she'd done – because he didn't care either – he was adamant that Leader should tell us anyway.

When I asked him what he meant, he told me "**I don't care what happened or why, but it'd be nice of Leader to tell me so I wouldn't be in the dark about it, hm.**"

"**So you want to know, just to know?**" I questioned.

"**I'm a library of useless information, Danna, hm.**" He smirked. I could only smile at him with my back turned as I climbed inside of Hiruko to leave for our mission.

The trip to the Land of Tea where our mark is should be a simple enough few days of travel.

**First Day of Travel**

"_**Danna, I'm exhausted; can't we stop for a little bit? Riverside would even be alright, it doesn't have to be an inn, hm.**" Deidara whined. He ran in front of me and stopped directly in my path so I couldn't continue walking and ignore him._

_Well, I could ignore him but not keep walking._

"_**Deidara, shut up. When we get to the next village we will stop. Your incessant whining is getting you nowhere. If you put as much effort into complaining as you do into using your voice, we'd be there already.**" I would never tell him this out loud but I am just as eager to stop. Hiruko needs some airing out; the inside where I reside is getting a bit musty. His eye widened and I snuck passed him to continue towards said village. _

_I didn't see it, but I could feel him spit his tongue out at me._

"_**Hmph, you're always so crabby, Sasori no Danna. Maybe when we get to the next town you should get laid. It may brighten up your mood, hm.**" _

_My walking pace faltered slightly at his comment. He would say something like that; completely off topic and unnecessary. **One of these days, Deidara… **But two can play at this game._

"_**Perhaps... If you are volunteering,**" I eyed to my right to see Deidara's lips twist into a disgusted expression of shock and awe._

"_**Who would volunteer to sleep with you, Danna? I would rather ingest one of your poisons and die a slow, painful death.**"_

_My eyebrows furrowed together for a moment before I rolled my eyes at him. Ow, my feelings._

"_**And it's because of you actually that redheads don't even appeal to me anymore. Your personality is so bad, it must be a trait from that hair of yours. I refuse to even look at a woman of the same color.**"_

"_**Hmph, I could say the same about you, Brat**. **If all blonds are as rude as you, then the world is better without any.**" Imagine, me, the great Akasuna no Sasori, reduced to the all-time low of fornicating with my partner. My very **male **partner, not to mention a sixteen year age gap._

_**I rather die a virgin.**_

_But is my personality so bad?_

_I was tempted to ask him but instead stayed walking quietly._

_After a few more hours passed we finally made it to the next village where I told Deidara we could stop at an inn. He did not let me forget what I had promised him as he ran in front of my path again to stop me. I was about to flick his dumb ass through a building, but then I would only have to listen to his complaining more than usual._

"_**Don't forget your promise, Danna! We have to get a room at an inn, hm!**" My partner shouted. His eyes were near glimmering at the thought of rest and his regular tone of voice that makes me want to rip his vocal cords out was absent._

_But that's all fine._

_What pissed me off was how all at once everyone stared at us. _

_It amazes me to no end that he could attract the eyes of everyone and their grandmother to us especially with the way he said what he did. I suppose not many people use the honorific of danna much because of its double meaning. Then there's also because we're obviously both men that makes it creepy. It sounded so much worse than it was meant to be. Didn't we just discuss this?_

_I face-palmed inside of Hiruko, only because I knew no one would see it. Perhaps I should whip him through a wall… or a few. I could always drug him so he can't whine about the broken bones and such._

_The idea was becoming too tempting. **I don't know him…** I thought to myself as I sauntered away slowly. "**Danna, wait up, hm!**" My eyebrows furrow together. _

_**I hate this brat.**_

"_**Danna! Wait, hm!**" I didn't stop and, to the extent at which I could, I walked faster. But Deidara didn't let up his whining. "**Sasori no Danna, hm!**" If he really expects me to wait for him, maybe he has already been drugged._

_Deidara only caught up when I stopped outside the inn we were staying in for the night. He trotted up to me slowly and when he reached about a yard and half distance from me, he used the heel of his right palm to rub the sweat from his face before yelling at me. Naturally I tuned him out and instead walked into the inn's entry doors. I've learned many things over the course of my life and even been taught a few new tricks as well. From Deidara I learned the importance of good anger management and restraint. _

_When we got to the front desk the woman there gave us a rather peculiar stare._

_So what if I look like a decrepit old man with a flat chested whore at my side? I don't really give a fuck and you're not someone to judge me when you're a desk clerk at a hotel. You don't know my life, bitch!_

_Deidara to my right straightened up immediately and beat me to our usual request. "**A room with two beds, please, hm.**" Deidara said. I noticed that his voice seemed deeper than usual. Maybe his screaming outside left his throat too raw to speak normally._

_When I heard the heavy inhale of the woman behind the counter, I turned away from my partner to look at her. She began fumbling with keys and, like all the clerks we had before in different villages, she thrusted a key to Deidara. "**Ah, o-of course. R-room 16 is upstairs, down the hall, and on the left. H-here's your key!**" My eyebrow shot up, but I made no vocal inquiries as to her stuttering or nervousness. Instead I glanced to Deidara who smiled in a way I had never seen before after which he turned to walk to our room, ushering me along with him. I followed silently, shuffling along the ground slowly._

_By this time the sun was barely starting to set and it was still early in the evening, but when I finally got to our room – Deidara had left the door ajar for me – I saw that the time mattered little to him as he was already collapsed onto the bed closest to the door and was fast asleep. Maybe I had run him a little too hard._

_But he deserved it._

_Twisted in the blankets upon his bed, Deidara was sound asleep. His clothes with the exception of his nighttime shorts and loose tshirt were all he wore but they served no real purpose. Both were shoved upward from the areas they were meant to cover, exposing his chest in its entirety and his thighs._

_Disgusting._

_Quickly and in a rather rough manner I threw a pillow at him to cover those areas of which I did not want to see._

**A Few Hours Later**

_I heard the sheets on Deidara's bed shuffling and moments later heard him give a very satisfied groan as he stretched. His muscles flexed under his skin and his ruffled hair fell like a curtain over his back and shoulders. Deciding it would be best to feign sleep I did not stir from my own bed. When he looked over to me I had no fears about having my eyes open to watch him because I knew my dark lashes and long bangs would hide evidence of me being awake. He seemed satisfied enough in his assumption I was asleep and after nodding, began to undress himself._

_While I didn't particularly want to watch my much younger partner strip, I took solace in the fact that he thought I wasn't watching. The only thing more disturbing than watching Deidara undress would be to watch him while he knew I was watching. _

_If he knew how much the idea made me gag, he would gladly give me a lap dance or put on a show while changing, if only to make me uncomfortable. _

_Lost in my thoughts, I only came back to Earth when I heard our door open. I glanced quickly just in time to see Deidara leave._

_**Let the games begin.**_

_I rose quickly and intended to follow him, though I left through the window. Everything about my appearance is easy to lose sight of at night. My brown eyes and red hair give me freedom in the dark._

_Unlike Deidara whose hair sticks out against any background._

_I saw him walking down the street. _

_By this time all of the escorts were already littering alleyways waiting for a lonely passerby to buy them for the night. Many of them called out to Deidara and whistled to catch his attention when he didn't acknowledge them. He smirked at some, winked at others, and to a very scarce number licked his lips suggestively._

_I just glared at the back of his head._

_He finally stopped outside a building I recognized as a bar when he pulled open the door and entered. I switched rooftops to see inside without giving myself away._

_He was approached by woman after woman most likely asking to serve him but he waved all away except for a moderately chested redhead which he gladly accepted a lap dance from. His hands settled themselves on her hips as she lightly pressed her bottom onto his groin._

_I looked at his face. He had a rose colored blush on his face, but an unmistakably dominant smirk on his lips._

_It wasn't that interesting, honestly. What did I expect, I wonder. _

_But this wasn't all. Two more women came at his call and the four of them walked off to another room. I ran around the building's windows trying to find where they were when I caught a flash of blonde hair from one._

_**Found you.**_

_One climbed into his lap, her right hand disappearing into his jeans, while he made out with the second one. When the third woman came to play Deidara offered her a palm with the hand-mouth ready to go. She took it and dragged it over her body sensually._

_Finally I put together what his plan was._

_He was going to fuck those women until sunrise when he had to be back in our hotel room to leave. _

_This couldn't be his first time. No, I bet he had this kind of routine regularly when we went on missions._

_And he kept it a secret all along. _

_**God give him credit for that.**_

**Second Day of Travel**

_I awoke from my meditative state the next morning to the door to our room closing quietly. I was already turned to the window when he had come in, so I could tell by the sky it was at least six to eight hours after he had left. I gave a disgusted snort at Deidara but if he heard me he paid no mind._

_I angled my head to where I could see him through my bangs without having to move much. His hair was in disarray and from the starlight I could see his skin glittering from sweat. But when he pulled off his shirt is when I really was in shock._

_His back was littered with scratches starting from his shoulder blades and ending above his pant line. _

_Guess he's better than I first thought if he can make a woman shred his skin like that._

_**But I don't care.**_

_After successfully stripping out of his clothes Deidara walked to our bathroom and turned on the shower. He was out ten minutes later and in bed forty-five minutes after that._

_That damn brat will be tired when I wake him up to leave soon._

_**But I still don't care.**_

_Maybe one day I'll tell him the things I witnessed tonight._

_When he questions how I know these things when I was sleeping, I'll tell him it's because I don't sleep._

_As a puppet it just isn't my thing anymore. I guess it is both a blessing and curse. Not having to sleep means that I can stay up as long as I need to finish my work or missions. It also means that if an emergency were to come up, I could stay stationed as lookout for an infinite amount of time._

_**But it's also rather boring.**_

_I almost envy the other members of the Akatsuki, mainly Deidara because I'm around him so much. Watching him sleep right now makes me feel somewhat angry. _

_This is how all of our shared nights go; always. He gets to retreat to the tight embrace of sleep while I have to stay awake and, with nothing better to do, watch the sky until a time suitable for waking him up._

_In these mornings I have to myself, I truly despise him._

_It almost feels like he alone has access to another world that I can no longer reach; like the key to that door had been taken away from me long ago, melted down, and became the bolts that hold my joints together._

_Somewhere deep shadows still occupying our room, I scowled at his sleeping figure._

_Within four hours, I'm ready to go. I've packed up all of Hiruko's tools and wiped down my own body to remove excess dirt from my joints. I walk over to Deidara's bed and give a rough tug on his covers, pulling them right off his body. He squirms a bit and makes a few soft noises, but nothing more._

"_**Deidara. Wake up,**" I order him. I know he is already awake though because he smirks at me from underneath the pillow he has over his face._

_As I was about to order him again he sits up and waves me off with one of his hands. "**Yeah, yeah, hm.**"_

_He is ready to go not even ten minutes later and we're off._

_Back inside of Hiruko, I did not miss the look he gave the clerk as we left. It was the same look of complete seduction he gave to the women in the bar last night._

_If he gave that kind of look to her yesterday it would certainly explain why she was so nervous and constantly stuttering._

_My partner is a womanizer and a sexual deviant._

_And I never knew until now._

**Later That Day**

_**I want to kill him.**_

_There's no maybe about it, I want to fill him with my poison and watch him writhe and squirm in pain under me until he meets death._

_But I can't do that. Not even I could take on the wrath of Leader once he found out why I had killed my partner. _

_But I do understand now what Deidara had said the other day."I don't care what happened or why, but it'd be nice of Leader to tell me so I wouldn't be in the dark about it, hm."_

_I don't care what he does or with whom, but he could tell me rather than keep up this lie. But maybe it only bothers me because I know. Before last night I was completely in the dark about his… nighttime excursions._

_**I want to know just to know.**_

_We reached the next village rather quickly. I was actually surprised._

_But I was really looking forward to tonight._

_As I predicted, Deidara was asleep just as fast as yesterday and awoke around the same time several hours later. He undressed in front of me again – though this time, I watched with only mild disgust – and left with me on his tail. Once again he treated himself to three women; two blondes and a redhead. _

_**Why always a redhead?**_

_Deidara had commented on my hair color once before, saying that because I have a bad personality that all redheaded women most likely do too. And yet at every opportunity he sleeps with one. Hmph, whatever._

_As a virgin, I was quite interested in Deidara's activities. While last night I thought it shameful, I will now confess I find it interesting though still strange because it's Deidara…_

_But I didn't watch until he got to his redhead whore. I wonder if he realizes that she looks similar to me._

_Red hair, brown eyes, similar build (dare I admit I'm rather petite for my age), and the same maniacal gleam to her eyes. I kept my attention on her while Deidara messed with the other women. She was watching him like a starving animal. Her eyes were glazed and sparkling with what I could only perceive as an intense lust for the **bomber brat** and her lips were parted as she panted._

_Her own perverted thoughts coupled with the erotic sight of fucking in front of her must have been more than enough stimuli. _

_Before each of Deidara's climaxes, he looked at her. Maybe the first two women were warm ups and he was trying to build the last girl up with as much desire for him as possible._

_He's obsessed I think._

_I'm no expert on sex, but I believe that if he's trying to last so long for the last woman, it's more for enjoyment than release. His fixation with red hair had to come from somewhere. Maybe I'll ask him about it tomorrow._

_Deidara excused the whores he had already had. It was time for the final course. I observed with genuine curiosity as he held his hand out to her, which she took immediately. He said something to her that I couldn't hear, but could read based on his lip movements. 'Sorry to make you wait, hm.' _

_I grunted to myself. If he's paying for her time, then she'll wait no matter how long._

_She didn't reply, or at least not with words, as she locked their lips together and began a heated session of making out. I watched as Deidara's hands moved across her body expertly, one hand groped her ass and one found its way into her short kimono-typed outfit. She had been clothed up until now and I could only surmise it was because Deidara wanted to take everything slowly; her and the process of getting to her._

_I was proven correct when he gently laid her on her back onto the used bed and gave a hailstorm of bruising kisses down her neck and chest. She spread her legs in submission while he descended down her body and pulled her clothing along with it._

_She raised her shoulders slightly when my partner pulled her kimono off the top half of her body and her breasts were revealed. He attacked her left one with his mouth, tongue, and teeth and left her right to his hand-mouth which took care of it adequately. Her back arched and she let out what I assumed would have been a breathy moan, if I could hear it._

_But I wasn't really watching her anymore. I had marveled over the anatomy of women already when I was an adolescent so the desire to see was lost. Instead, my eyes were trained to Deidara: his hands, his mouth, the placement of his body, the expressions he made, and the blush on his cheeks. Even when he found breathing difficult and started to pant I kept watching like it was the most interesting thing in the world._

_Which it was._

_Deidara and his movements had captivated me. Who knew that such an annoying, childlike, and excitable brat could make such an expression?_

_He looked up to her face suddenly and spoke to her. 'What was that, hm?' He nuzzled her neck with his face while continuing to slip off her clothing. 'Kiss me.' She repeated. And he did._

_This kiss was more about passion than desire, though I'm sure how much they wanted each other had not changed. I brushed it off and continued to stare._

'_Ah, stop teasing, Shishou*.' My eyebrow twitched at this. Did every whore call Deidara master, or was this one different? From what I'd heard Hidan mention most of them stick to what you tell them to call you. So then did Deidara…?_

'_Hai, hai. Getting to it, hm. Don't be so impatient.' He untied her obi and rather than removing her kimono, simply spread it open. _

_His hands were everywhere at once it seemed, travelling up her body in a way that had her screaming. I could see hickies forming where his palms had been. **Hand-mouths. **I nodded to myself._

_Finally the moment she'd been waiting for had come. Settled in between her legs comfortably, I watched as Deidara pushed into her with his perfect, swelled manhood. He relaxed his forehead against hers and slowly began to thrust. Her arms still in the sleeves of her kimono came up to wrap around his neck as they moved to the rhythm I as an outsider could not hear._

_Unlike with the other two before her, Deidara did not rush this time. He was gentle, slow, and considerate. He was passionate and loving; something I had never seen him before. _

_But then I noticed something I hadn't before. She was lying on her hair…_

_But she wasn't just lying on her hair; she had layered hair, the shortest being at my length while the longest length of her red locks floated just about the floor when she stood. My observation of her beforehand didn't account for this._

_She had red hair that when she had tied up or was lying on right, looked to be the same as mine. Her eyes were, although brighter now because of her desire, were the same earthy color as mine. She was built just as petite as I was, and… _

_**Was she… Is Deidara sleeping with women that resemble me on purpose?**_

_I couldn't be bothered with that right now. I already decided earlier that I would ask him about his true opinion on my hair later._

_If he changes his mind about it being his personal turn-off then I'll have my answer, more or less._

_While I was lost in my thoughts, Deidara had come considerably closer to completion. His head now rested at her neck to where I could see and his pace was more erratic to match his breathing. His girlfriend for the night seemed on the verge of finishing too as she was dragging her nails down his back like she was leaving him a mark to remember by, though he'd probably forget her name (if he even knew it) by the time we left. After a final scream that this time even I could hear, Deidara's muscles visibly tensed under his skin and after a few seconds, he gave an exhausted roll off to her side._

_She stirred a moment later and found her way onto his chest with his arm around her while they basked in the afterglow. Even from the back she looked like me._

_It was odd. I had just watched my partner fuck two busty blonde beauties and then make love to a redhead that looked just like me and although as a man I should have been envious of Deidara, I was jealous of the girls._

_Maybe it was only because of the way this last one looked, or how tenderly Deidara took her, I don't know. The feelings of love and being desired had never been a part of my life, so it only made sense to crave it._

_When I looked back at the two relaxing in one of the many rooms this club had to have, Deidara was being dressed by my female look-alike. Her hair flowed behind her while she moved around him to make sure he was as he came in._

_In turn he did the same for her, even going as far as to tie a loose braid out of the longest layer of her hair._

_I assume that it had been that way originally but had come undone a while ago._

_He held her for a moment and gave her a short but gentle kiss before taking her hands in his and asking 'How much do I owe you?' I was nearly about to laugh. But then she said 'That lay was all the payment I needed. Of all I've had, you were the best even though you were the most gentle. For a moment there, I felt like I may be in love with you.' They chuckled together for a moment before Deidara replied. 'For a moment there, I thought I was too.'_

_If I had blood it would have boiled. **I don't want to see this.**_

_So I left. I stood while Deidara's back was turned so he wouldn't see me but I groaned in pain almost immediately. Looking down, I noticed that my pants that were once roomy and comfortable, had become many sizes too small._

_**When did I get hard?**_

_I distantly remembered an aching in my groin when I made the connections to Deidara's redheaded slut and myself._

_There was nothing I could do about it and have time to get back to the hotel room before Deidara._

_So I ran as fast as I could back to our room and quickly settled beneath the covers of my bed. If I hurried I could take care of it before Deidara got back and if not, then when he fell asleep again I could do it then._

_**There is no third option.**_

_But I'm only trying to convince myself of that. There is one other option…_

_I rolled onto my back and moved my legs apart quickly, pushing my pants and boxers down to my knees at the same time. With the same amount of speed I palmed my erection in my right hand and began to stroke, slowly at first but then stronger and faster. I bit down on the index finger of my left hand to keep quiet as I began to relieve myself._

_**And God is it good.**_

_But what good is it to masturbate if I can't think of anything good to make it more pleasurable?_

_I'd seen enough women in my lifetime that thinking something up shouldn't be too hard. But as soon as I closed my eyes, I thought of Deidara and his gifted hands as they moved, not over that redheaded whore's body, but my own. My mind began playing with me after a while, creating scenarios for me of Deidara playing with my body._

"_What have we here, hm? Are you easily excited, Danna, or is it me, hm?" Deidara whispered into my ear. I shivered as his breath ghosted over the skin on my neck and my hips bucked against his body above me in response. Of course it's because of him. I was so hot and having the man who made me this way above me wasn't helping. _

"_Tell me what you want, Danna. I'll give you anything you need, hm." Damn that smirking blonde and his dirty talking._

"_**Ah!**" My hand quickened and my hips bucked as I scratched the vein under my dick. My thumb rose to the tip and smeared pre-cum over the swollen head and I only got hotter as I felt my moans come louder and my breath more shallow. "**D-Deidara!**"_

"_I know what you want, Danna. This, right, hm?" I cracked an eye open as he reached into his pants and pulled out his solid member. I was almost drooling at the sight of it, so hard and ready because of how he felt about me needing him. "Danna," he pulled down my bottoms and ground our dicks together, "If you want this, you'll have to try harder to deserve it, hm." I groaned in embarrassment at his words, and also my thoughts. _

_Hearing Deidara's dirty talk directed at me made my skin burn. I was beyond hot now and I needed to finish. As my hand pumped, I couldn't help as my hips thrust themselves into my palm when my hand came down. _

_It was bliss._

"_**Ah, ah, Deidara!**" I moaned. I was so close. So, so close. Just a little more._

"_Yeah, that's right. Moan my name, scream it. Let the whole world know who you want to fuck you, Danna, hm." Deidara descended down my body quickly as he said that, making my hair stand on end at the lust dripping from his voice. He kept going down my body until he reached my rock hard meat, waiting for his touch. At first he teasingly blew on the hot skin making me rock my hips, but when I started to cry in frustration he took the head in his mouth and ran his tongue around the over sensitive flesh. His hand came up to hold my hips down as he blew me and after a while I could feel my cock hit the back of his throat as he deep throated me._

"_**Ah, God, Deidara! Mm, yesssss!**" I screamed. I'm on the edge now. Just one more push…_

_To my delight, Deidara started to hum and a palm mouth licked at my balls. The louder I screamed, the harder he sucked me off. My hands which were currently unoccupied, both began to move. One found Deidara's shoulder and the other rose to my hair to sweep my bangs out of my eyes. The new treatment didn't take long to bring me to my destination. I came hard into his hot mouth screaming out my completion as I managed to rock my hips slightly as he milked my softening dick. _

"_**DEIDARA!**" I screamed into my hand as I finally came, coating my hand and the inside of my sheets with my release. _

_I relaxed considerably after my climax and when I had experienced a few moments of afterglow I got up to clean off my hand and remove the covers I had soiled. Deidara wasn't back yet._

_Somehow I had beaten him back to our room at the inn and finished fighting off a massive boner caused by him. _

_**Good.**_

_Or so I thought. I was actually disappointed._

_I may as well lie down. While I can't sleep, I can at least fake it and rest for a while before it's time to go._

**About 20 Minutes Later**

"_**Danna? Danna, hm,**" I rolled over to see Deidara in just his boxers holding a pillow in one hand and my sleeve in the other. He was tugging at it to get my attention and I guess it was somewhat working because I had woken up._

"_**What, Brat?**" I tried to sound cold, like I hadn't been fantasizing about my dick down his throat, but I don't think it's possible to make a threatening drowsy whisper._

"_**Would it be possible for me to sneak in bed with you? It's cold by myself, hm.**" I face-palmed at his comment. _

"_**No.**" He pouted at me like a child would before calling me a bunch of names and retreating to his own bed, and I turned back over and silently wished I'd said yes._

**Third Day of Travel**

_When I opened my eyes next, I was spooning with Deidara who had clearly not listened to me when I said no._

_But it felt nice to be the little spoon._

_Wait. No it did not. _

_I got up quickly and made my way to where I had abandoned my clothes from the night before. As I had hoped, a nighttime worker had come by and washed them for me. _

_I changed quickly._

_When I went to wake up Deidara, he was much more difficult to get up than yesterday but got up nonetheless._

_In half an hour we were on our way. If time was on our side we would arrive in the Land of Tea by noon tomorrow. It was currently 8am._

_**Later That Day**_

_We arrived at our last stop before reaching the Land of Tea where our mark was. I took a deep breath through my faux lungs and held it as I looked over to Deidara. He had been silent this whole time and I couldn't help but wonder what was on his mind. _

_I wonder if he could tell something was bothering me too._

_**Probably not.**_

_When we made our way into the inn and ordered our rooms, I noticed Deidara's smirk as he locked eyes with the clerk. She looked like she was about to go into cardiac arrest. I gave the most scornful look I could at the back of Deidara's head. No matter how often I see him make that expression at women we pass, I guess I'm doomed to stay jealous._

_That night he went out like every other night. When I followed him as usual I kept my eyes trained on his body the entire time. The flex of his muscles under his blemish free skin, his hair as it waved through the air at his movements, his stormy blue eyes closed in ecstasy, and the gleam of those pearls he calls teeth shining through the dark night like stars._

_My hand twitched as I became aware of my growing erection. Unlike last night, I refused to close my eyes and give into fantasies. I have every intention of jerking off to what's in front of me right now._

_I mimicked Deidara's hand movements on my own body best I could, but obviously, I lack a tongue in my palms so I copied best I could._

_I imagined Deidara's hands as they trailed over my skin so lightly I could barely feel them. I may have not even noticed them if I hadn't had my eyes open watching. His nails raking down my thighs are what I felt next and I moaned low in my throat. It was a barely audible noise but I imagine that he'd have heard it. His hands went back up my thighs but purposely avoided my crotch and instead travelled smoothly under my shirt and up my sides to my chest. I felt so hot and sensitive that even the night air gave me light bliss as it walked along my exposed flesh. I felt like the breeze even was teasing me. _

_Staring at Deidara through my lust-lidded eyes with my hard dick at the ready, I put serious thought into bursting through the door into his bar room and whoring myself out to him right now. But that's too far, even for me. Not until I can ascertain it would work out for me._

_And what was Deidara doing right now? My hazy brown eyes scanned for him, and I found him easy enough because of his gorgeous blond hair. He seemed to be finished already and walking back to our hotel room. I wonder why he was so quick this time._

_**I didn't even have time to cum, and he's done so quickly. **I pouted but quickly got up and straightened up my clothing and brushed my hair with my fingers. _

_Like lightening I made it into our room and my bed before Deidara made it even a block away from the bar. _

_Just as Deidara came through the door, it began pouring rain. He probably saw the storm coming and wanted to beat it back. I gave a huff of disappointment at his quick return and turned over, my mood sour but my erection still standing._

"_**Danna, hm?**" I stilled immediately before relaxing. It's not like I could pretend to be asleep since he obviously noticed I wasn't.  
"**Ah?**" I didn't move until I felt my mattress sink when Deidara sat next to me. Slowly I rose into a sitting position making sure to cover my arousal.  
"**I think it's gonna stay stormy for a while, hm.**" He said. His voice was lazy and I could tell he was tired; so tired in fact that he leaned into me and was resting on my shoulder. I didn't show him a reaction if he was searching for one and made a grunt of agreement in reply.  
"**Your bed, Brat. Go to it.**" I attempted to sound harsh, but he shook his head against my shoulder and pushed both of down to our backs._

Well, I was on my back but the brat was on his stomach laying on me. My only concern was that he'd get poked by… something. I don't know whether he noticed or not, but he ground his hips down into mine and I gave a growl at the pleasure. "**Sasori…**" He moaned into my ear as he did it again. I was about to yell at him, but he was already asleep.

_A quick jerk in the shower and I was situated in his bed surrounded by his scent on the pillows and covers he had used earlier. He can have my bed if I get to stay here and bask in his scent all night._

_**Last Day of Travel-Noon**_

_The storm had stopped around late afternoon but at that time I had been comfortably sleeping with one of my partner's pillows in a cozy grip while I cuddled it. Even in my sleep I could still identify his smell. I wonder just how bad I really wanted him by now._

"_**Danna, the storm is over, hm. Wake up.**" I turned over to my other side, taking the pillow with me. A hand on my shoulder began to shake me, though I shrugged out of it. I heard a distant sigh before a hand on my cheek cupped my face. I felt something afterward that I could really name, but it was pleasant and I pushed back into it. A second later and it was gone and I was comfortable once again until..._

"_**Danna…**" I groaned at whatever was making so much noise when I was so tired. "**Danna, hm.**"_

"_**Ddra…**" it sounded like gibberish to me, but I knew what I wanted to say. I'm sure even the brat could recognize his own name through my sleep talk anyway._

"_**Hai hai, Danna. The storm is over now, hm. Wake up so we can get going.**" I opened my eyes just enough to see Deidara kneeling on the floor next to me. _

"_**F'off.**" I groaned. I heard Deidara chuckle at my slurred attempt to say "fuck off" and if I hadn't been so out of it, maybe I would have been startled when he picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. He sat me down on the counter and I slumped against the wall. I heard the shower turn on, and felt a chill against my skin as the pillow I'd taken with me was ripped away and tossed somewhere. I grumbled at the loss of it but didn't care that much to get up or even open my eyes again._

_But then I felt water; pleasantly warm, relaxing water and strong arms around my waist._

_My eyes shot open and I was… in the shower with Deidara. We were both completely naked and he was holding bridal style under the streaming water. I looked up at him about to snap but his head was back and his eyes were closed at the hot water misted off me and onto him. He seemed to be enjoying it._

_I blushed at the situation now and got pissed at myself for it. "**Brat, put me down and get out.**" But I didn't want him to do either._

_I was half-hoping he'd ravish me right here and now._

"_**Hai hai, Danna,**" he set me down on my feet and let me go completely after I proved to him I was steady enough to stay up on my own. He walked out and left me a moment later and I was disappointed but grateful at the same time. _

_When I got out, Deidara warned me about some people next door. I didn't know what he was talking about until I heard scream after scream of ecstasy through the wall. I face palmed internally and got ready quickly. I bent over to get my clean change of clothes out of Hiruko and I didn't miss Deidara's eyes on my ass the minute I lowered myself. His gaze was gone by the time I straightened up and went into the bathroom to change._

_We were gone a few minutes later._

_**Later That Night on the Way to the Land of Tea**_

_Sometimes I wish Hiruko had an autopilot. But if wishes were fishes…**_

_As we're walking I can't help but think about Deidara. Not even Deidara, just how he looks when he's having sex. Cloudy blue eyes set in a bedroom stare and glazed over in lust, lips parted and panting, breathing erratic…_

_He's gorgeous like this. I can't even glance at him without seeing him naked in my mind and when I blink everything I see behind my eyelids is erotic. _

_I've become obsessed with him; obsessed with my sexy blonde partner._

_Ever since I watched him that night, I've begun to crave him, his touch, and even his smell. I suddenly felt the need to go back to our previous hotel room and roll around in the sheets with his smell on them. I wonder if that whore knows how lucky she is to have his essence within her and his delicious scent on her body._

_Does she realize how she only had the chance to be made love to by an angel like Deidara because she resembles me so closely?_

_I doubt it. Maybe if we had met she would realize it. She would see Deidara and become hot for him in an instant. But she would see me and know that I have to be who he really wants._

_**But I should stop daydreaming.**_

_My eyes fall._

_I'm addicted to a sensation I've never experienced and never will; a sensation I live only through watching other people be with the person who makes me want him like I've never wanted before ._

_If only I could have that sexy bomber brat over me with his hard dick up my ass, thrusting relentlessly into my smaller body. I want him staring into my eyes like I'm the only one in the world for him, like I'm all he'll ever need in this world and more. I want him to kiss me like we'll never see each other again and hold me like he'll die if he lets me go._

_I want to be everything to him like he has already become to me._

_**But I can't tell him that.**_

"_**Brat.**"  
He looked at me slightly. "**What is it, Danna, hm?**"  
"**My hair… Is it really so offsetting?**" If my breathing served a purpose, I'd have held it.  
"**Of course not, Danna. I actually like your hair.**"  
I grunted. **And so is my answer…**_

**Four Hours Later**

_A few hours later and we reached the Land of Tea. Inside of Hiruko I breathed a sigh of relief. Next to me Deidara did too._

_We didn't even bother booking a room in an inn. _

"_**Danna, hm?**" I turned toward him, using chakra strings to rotate Hiruko's body._

"_**What, Brat?**" _

"_**Can I handle this one alone, hm?**" I took a moment to think this over. Deidara is skilled enough to handle a simple assassination and to get away cleanly. I suppose learning to fend for himself in battle is a good thing as well._

_I see no problem._

"_**I suppose. Handle it as you please.**" _

_That glint in his eye that gets me hot when I see it has appeared. I want to take back my giving permission, but it's too late._

_Deidara has disappeared and I have no clue where he went._

_Hopefully by nighttime I can locate him._

**Nightfall – Approx. 8 Hours Later**

_I have found Deidara. It seems that with the exception of our acquiring an inn reservation, the rest of his schedule is about the same._

_At this particular moment in time he is sharing a drink with a woman at a bar. But it's not any woman, but our target; Terumi Yayoi._

_I know where this is going. My eyes widen, my jaw drops slightly, and I panic._

_**No… No. No! NO! **There has to be something I can do. There has to be. I have to stop this, now._

_But I'm too late. They've already left and are heading to the inn Deidara and I decided we didn't need._

_I follow behind them quickly, having long abandoned the cover of Hiruko and sealed him into a scroll. They check in and take off to a room and I follow close behind, asking the clerk what room the two took._

"_**Uh, room 27, sir.**"_

_I demand the room next door and refuse to take 'No' for an answer. _

_I take off running._

_But it's too late. I can hear their moans from beyond the door and once I step into the room I requested, I can hear it still. There was nothing I could do. I couldn't stop it._

_I turn to leave my room but instead stay stationed next to the wall where on the opposite side, room 27's bed is rocking. _

_**Enough of my jealousy.**_

_I go to the opposite side of town and book a room with one bed. **Tonight that sexy blonde partner of mine is going to lay me…**_


End file.
